leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
United States House elections, 2002
For a guide to party-labels used in this article please refer to this page at the FEC; The most common labels are D (Democrat), R (Republican), LBT (Libertarian), GRN (Green), I (Independent), W (Write-In), or some combination thereof such as GRN/W (for a Green Party Write-In). To see maps related to this election (victors by party, redistricting results, party gains, and more) and also various tables of the data see this page. =Alaska= =Alabama= State District Candidate Party General Runoff AL 01 Jo Bonner R 108,102 AL 01 Judy McCain Belk D 67,507 AL 01 Dick Coffee LBT 2,957 AL 02 Terry Everett, Incumbent R 129,233 AL 02 Charles Woods D 55,495 AL 02 Floyd Shackelford LBT 2,948 AL 03 Mike Rogers R 91,169 AL 03 Joe Turnham D 87,351 AL 03 George Crispin LBT 2,565 AL 04 Robert Aderholt, Incumbent R 139,705 AL 04 Tony Hughes McLendon LBT 20,858 AL 05 Bud Cramer, Incumbent D 143,029 AL 05 Stephen P. Engel R 48,226 AL 05 Alan F. Barksdale LBT 3,772 AL 06 Spencer Bachus, Incumbent R 178,171 AL 06 J. Holden McAllister LBT 19,639 AL 07 Artur Davis D 153,735 AL 07 Lauren Orth McCay LBT 12,100 AL S Jeff Sessions, Incumbent R 792,561 AL S Susan Parker D 538,878 AL S Jeff Allen LBT 20,234 =Arkansas= State District Candidate Party General Runoff AR 01 Marion Berry, Incumbent D 129,701 AR 01 Tommy F. Robinson R 64,357 AR 02 Vic Snyder, Incumbent D 142,752 AR 02 Ed Garner W 10,874 AR 03 John Boozman, Incumbent R 141,478 AR 03 George N. Lyne W 1,577 AR 04 Mike Ross, Incumbent D 119,633 AR 04 Jay Dickey R 77,904 AR S Mark Pryor D 433,306 AR S Tim Hutchinson, Incumbent R 370,653 =American Samoa= State District Candidate Party General Runoff AS 00 Eni F. H. Faleomavaega, Incumbent D 4,294 4,959 AS 00 Fagafaga D. Langkilde I 3,332 4,083 AS 00 Amata Aumua Coleman R 2,767 =Arizona= State District Candidate Party General Runoff AZ 01 Rick Renzi R 85,967 AZ 01 George Cordova D 79,730 AZ 01 Edwin Porr LBT 8,990 AZ 02 Trent Franks R 100,359 AZ 02 Randy Camacho D 61,217 AZ 02 Edward Carlson LBT 5,919 AZ 02 William Crum W 7 AZ 03 John Shadegg, Incumbent R 104,847 AZ 03 Charles Hill D 47,173 AZ 03 Mark Yannone LBT 3,731 AZ 04 Ed Pastor, Incumbent D 44,517 AZ 04 Jonathan Barnert R 18,381 AZ 04 Amy Gibbons W(LBT)/LBT 3,167 AZ 05 J.D. Hayworth, Incumbent R 103,870 AZ 05 Craig Columbus D 61,559 AZ 05 Warren Severin W(LBT)/LBT 4,383 AZ 06 Jeff Flake, Incumbent R 103,094 AZ 06 Deborah Thomas D 49,355 AZ 06 Andy Wagner W(LBT)/LBT 3,888 AZ 07 Raul M. Grijalva D 61,256 AZ 07 Ross Hieb R 38,474 AZ 07 John L. Nemeth LBT 4,088 AZ 08 Jim Kolbe, Incumbent R 12,6930 AZ 08 Mary Judge Ryan D 67,328 AZ 08 Joe Duarte LBT 6,142 AZ 08 Jim Dorrance W 28 =California= State District Candidate Party General Runoff CA 01 Mike Thompson, Incumbent D 118,669 CA 01 Lawrence R. Wiesner R 60,013 CA 01 Kevin Bastian LBT 6,534 CA 02 Wally Herger, Incumbent R 117,747 CA 02 Mike Johnson D 52,455 CA 02 Patrice Thiessen NL 4,860 CA 02 Charles R. Martin LBT 3,923 CA 03 Doug Ose, Incumbent R 121,732 CA 03 Howard Beeman D 67,136 CA 03 Douglas Arthur Tuma LBT 6,050 CA 04 John T. Doolittle, Incumbent R 147,997 CA 04 Mark A. Norberg D 72,860 CA 04 Allen M. Roberts LBT 7,247 CA 04 Bill Kirby R/W 401 CA 04 Philip James Parisius W 1 CA 05 Robert T. Matsui, Incumbent D 92,726 CA 05 Richard Frankhuizen R 34,749 CA 05 Timothy E. Roloff LBT 4,103 CA 06 Lynn Woolsey, Incumbent D 139,750 CA 06 Paul L. Erickson R 62,052 CA 06 Richard O. Barton LBT 4,936 CA 06 Jeff Rainforth REF 2,825 CA 07 George Miller, Incumbent D 97,849 CA 07 Charles R. Hargrave R 36,584 CA 07 Scott A. Wilson LBT 3,943 CA 08 Nancy Pelosi, Incumbent D 127,684 CA 08 G. Michael German R 20,063 CA 08 Jay Pond GRN 10,033 CA 08 Ira Spivack LBT 2,659 CA 08 Deborah Liatos W 2 CA 09 Barbara Lee, Incumbent D 135,893 CA 09 Jerald Udinsky R 25,333 CA 09 James M. Eyer LBT 5,685 CA 09 Hector (Reno) Reyna R/W 6 CA 10 Ellen O. Tauscher, Incumbent D 126,390 CA 10 Sonia E. Alonso Harden LBT 40,807 CA 11 Richard W. Pombo, Incumbent R 104,921 CA 11 Elaine Shaw D 69,035 CA 12 Tom Lantos, Incumbent D 105,597 CA 12 Michael J. Moloney R 38,381 CA 12 Maad Abu-Ghazalah LBT 11,006 CA 13 Pete Stark, Incumbent D 86,495 CA 13 Syed R. Mahmood R 26,852 CA 13 Mark W. Stroberg LBT 3,703 CA 13 Don J. Grundmann AIP 2,772 CA 13 John J. Bambey REF 1,901 CA 14 Anna G. Eshoo, Incumbent D 117,055 CA 14 Joe Nixon R 48,346 CA 14 Andrew B. Carver LBT 6,277 CA 15 Mike Honda, Incumbent D 87,482 CA 15 Linda Rae Hermann R 41,251 CA 15 Jeff Landauer LBT 4,289 CA 16 Zoe Lofgren, Incumbent D 72,370 CA 16 Douglas Adams McNea R 32,182 CA 16 Dennis Michael Umphress LBT 3,434 CA 17 Sam Farr, Incumbent D 101,632 CA 17 Clint Engler R 40,334 CA 17 Ray Glock-Grueneich GRN 4,885 CA 17 Jascha Lee LBT 2,418 CA 17 Alan Shugart W 27 CA 18 Dennis A. Cardoza D 56,181 CA 18 Dick Monteith R 47,528 CA 18 Kevin H. Cripe AIP 3,641 CA 18 Linda De Groat LBT 2,194 CA 18 Donna Crowder W 49 CA 19 George Radanovich, Incumbent R 106,209 CA 19 John Veen D 47,403 CA 19 Patrick Lee McHargue LBT 4,190 CA 20 Cal Dooley, Incumbent D 47,627 CA 20 Andre Minuth R 25,628 CA 20 Varrin Swearingen LBT 1,515 CA 21 Devin Nunes R 87,544 CA 21 David G. LaPere D 32,584 CA 21 Jonathan Richter LBT 4,070 CA 22 Bill Thomas, Incumbent R 120,473 CA 22 Jaime A. Corvera D 38,988 CA 22 Frank Coates LBT 4,824 CA 23 Lois Capps, Incumbent D 95,752 CA 23 Beth Rogers R 62,604 CA 23 James E. Hill LBT 3,866 CA 24 Elton Gallegly, Incumbent R 120,585 CA 24 Fern Rudin D 58,755 CA 24 Gary Harber LBT 5,666 CA 25 Buck McKeon, Incumbent R 80,775 CA 25 Bob Conaway D 38,674 CA 25 Frank M. Consolo, Jr. LBT 4,887 CA 26 David Dreier, Incumbent R 95,360 CA 26 Marjorie Musser Mikels D 50,081 CA 26 Randall Weissbuch LBT 4,089 CA 27 Brad Sherman, Incumbent D 79,815 CA 27 Robert M. Levy R 48,996 CA 28 Howard L. Berman, Incumbent D 73,771 CA 28 David R. Hernandez, Jr. R 23,926 CA 28 Kelley L. Ross LBT 5,629 CA 29 Adam B. Schiff, Incumbent D 76,036 CA 29 Jim Scileppi R 40,616 CA 29 Ted Brown LBT 4,889 CA 30 Henry A. Waxman, Incumbent D 130,604 CA 30 Tony D. Goss R 54,989 CA 31 Xavier Becerra, Incumbent D 54,569 CA 31 Luis Vega R 12,674 CA 32 Hilda L. Solis, Incumbent D 58,530 CA 32 Emma E. Fischbeck R 23,366 CA 32 Michael (Mick) McGuire LBT 3,183 CA 33 Diane E. Watson, Incumbent D 97,779 CA 33 Andrew Kim R 16,699 CA 33 Charles Tate LBT 3,971 CA 34 Lucille Roybal-Allard, Incumbent D 48,734 CA 34 Wayne Miller R 17,090 CA 35 Maxine Waters, Incumbent D 72,401 CA 35 Ross Moen R 18,094 CA 35 Gordon Michael Mego AIP 2,912 CA 36 Jane Harman, Incumbent D 88,198 CA 36 Stuart Johnson R 50,328 CA 36 Mark McSpadden LBT 5,225 CA 37 Juanita Millender-McDonald, Incumbent D 63,445 CA 37 Oscar A. Velasco R 20,154 CA 37 Herb Peters LBT 3,413 CA 38 Grace F. Napolitano, Incumbent D 62,600 CA 38 Alex A. Burrola R 23,126 CA 38 Al Cuperus LBT 2,301 CA 39 Linda T. Sanchez D 52,256 CA 39 Tim Escobar R 38,925 CA 39 Richard G. Newhouse LBT 4,165 CA 40 Ed Royce, Incumbent R 92,422 CA 40 Christina Avalos D 40,265 CA 40 Charles R. (Chuck) McGlawn LBT 3,955 CA 41 Jerry Lewis, Incumbent R 91,326 CA 41 Keith A. Johnson D 40,155 CA 41 Kevin Craig LBT 4,052 CA 42 Gary G. Miller, Incumbent R 98,476 CA 42 Richard Waldron D 42,090 CA 42 Donald Yee LBT 4,680 CA 43 Joe Baca, Incumbent D 45,374 CA 43 Wendy C. Neighbor R 20,821 CA 43 Ethel M. Mohler LBT 2,145 CA 44 Ken Calvert, Incumbent R 76,686 CA 44 Louis Vandenberg D 38,021 CA 44 Phill Courtney GRN 5,756 CA 45 Mary Bono, Incumbent R 87,101 CA 45 Elle K. Kurpiewski D 43,692 CA 45 Rod Miller-Boyer LBT 2,740 CA 46 Dana Rohrabacher, Incumbent R 108,807 CA 46 Gerrie Schipske D 60,890 CA 46 Keith Gann LBT 6,488 CA 46 Thomas Lash W 80 CA 47 Loretta Sanchez, Incumbent D 42,501 CA 47 Jeff Chavez R 24,346 CA 47 Paul Marsden LBT 2,944 CA 47 Kenneth M. Valenzuela Fisher R/W 382 CA 47 Michael J. Monge W 5 CA 48 Christopher Cox, Incumbent R 122,884 CA 48 John Graham D 51,058 CA 48 Joe Michael Cobb LBT 5,607 CA 49 Darrell Issa, Incumbent R 94,594 CA 49 Karl W. Dietrich LBT 26,891 CA 49 Michael P. Byron W 1,012 CA 50 Duke Cunningham, Incumbent R 111,095 CA 50 Del G. Stewart D 55,855 CA 50 Richard M. Fontanesi LBT 5,751 CA 51 Bob Filner, Incumbent D 59,541 CA 51 Maria Guadalupe Garcia R 40,430 CA 51 Jeffrey S. Keup LBT 2,816 CA 52 Duncan Hunter, Incumbent R 118,561 CA 52 Peter Moore-Kochlacs D 43,526 CA 52 Michael Benoit LBT 6,923 CA 53 Susan A. Davis, Incumbent D 72,252 CA 53 Bill VanDeWeghe R 43,891 CA 53 Jim Dorenkott W 37 =Colorado= State District Candidate Party General Runoff CO 01 Diana DeGette, Incumbent D 111,718 CO 01 Ken Chlouber R 49,884 CO 01 Ken Seaman GRN 3,209 CO 01 Kent Leonard LBT 2,584 CO 01 George C. Lilly AMC 1,169 CO 02 Mark Udall, Incumbent D 123,504 CO 02 Sandy Hume R 75,564 CO 02 Norm Olsen LBT 3,579 CO 02 Patrick West NL 1,617 CO 02 Erik J. Brauer AMC 1,258 CO 03 Scott McInnis, Incumbent R 143,433 CO 03 Denis Berckefeldt D 68,160 CO 03 J. Brent Shroyer LBT 4,370 CO 03 Gary Swing NL 1,903 CO 03 Jason Alessio W 106 CO 04 Marilyn N. Musgrave R 115,359 CO 04 Stan Matsunaka D 87,499 CO 04 John Volz LBT 7,097 CO 05 Joel Hefley, Incumbent R 128,118 CO 05 Curtis Imrie D 45,587 CO 05 Biff Baker LBT 10,972 CO 06 Tom Tancredo, Incumbent R 158,851 CO 06 Lance Wright D 71,327 CO 06 Adam D. Katz LBT 7,323 CO 07 Bob Beauprez R 81,789 CO 07 Mike Feeley D 81,668 CO 07 Dave Chandler GRN 3,274 CO 07 Victor Good CRP 3,133 CO 07 Bud Martin LBT 2,906 CO 07 Stanford Andress W 109 CO S Wayne Allard, Incumbent R 717,893 CO S Tom Strickland D 648,130 CO S Douglas Campbell AMC 21,547 CO S Rick Stanley LBT 20,776 CO S John Heckman CPP 7,140 CO S Gary Cooper W 596 =Connecticut= State District Candidate Party General Runoff CT 01 John B. Larson, Incumbent D 134,698 CT 01 Phil Steele R 66,968 CT 01 Miriam J. Masullo R/W 18 CT 01 Max F. Welch W 4 CT 02 Rob Simmons, Incumbent R 117,434 CT 02 Joseph D. Courtney D 99,674 CT 03 Rosa L. DeLauro, Incumbent D 121,557 CT 03 Richter Elser R 54,757 CT 03 Charles A. Pillsbury GRN 9,050 CT 04 Christopher Shays, Incumbent R 113,197 CT 04 Stephanie H. Sanchez D 62,491 CT 04 Carl E. Vassar W 7 CT 05 Nancy Johnson, Incumbent R 113,626 CT 05 Jim Maloney, Incumbent D 90,616 CT 05 Joseph A. Zdonczyk CNC 3,709 CT 05 Walter J. Gengarelly LBT 1,503 =Washington, D. C.= State District Candidate Party General Runoff DC 00 Eleanor Holmes Norton, Incumbent D 119,268 DC 00 Patricia Kidd I 7,733 =Deleware= State District Candidate Party General Runoff DE 00 Michael N. Castle, Incumbent R 164,605 DE 00 Micheal C. Miller, Sr. D 61,011 DE 00 Brad C. Thomas LBT 2,789 DE S Joseph R. Biden, Jr., Incumbent D 135,253 DE S Raymond J. Clatworthy R 94,793 DE S Bud Barros IDE 996 DE S Raymond T. Buranello LBT 922 DE S Robert E. Mattson NL 350 =Florida= State District Candidate Party General Runoff FL 01 Jeff Miller, Incumbent R 152,635 FL 01 Bert Oram D 51,972 FL 01 Tom Wells W 19 FL 02 Allen Boyd, Incumbent D 152,164 FL 02 Tom McGurk R 75,275 FL 03 Corrine Brown, Incumbent D 88,462 FL 03 Jennifer Carroll R 60,747 FL 03 Jon Arnett W 4 FL 04 Ander Crenshaw, Incumbent R 171,152 FL 04 Charles S. Knause W 509 FL 05 Ginny Brown-Waite R 121,998 FL 05 Karen L. Thurman, Incumbent D 117,758 FL 05 Jack Gargan I 8,639 FL 05 Brian Moore I 6,223 FL 05 Werder W 53 FL 06 Clifford (Cliff) B. Stearns, Incumbent R 141,570 FL 06 David E. Bruderly D 75,046 FL 07 John L. Mica, Incumbent R 142,147 FL 07 Wayne Hogan D 96,444 FL 08 Ric Keller, Incumbent R 123,497 FL 08 Eddie Diaz D 66,099 FL 09 Michael Bilirakis, Incumbent R 169,369 FL 09 Chuck Kalogianis D 67,623 FL 09 Andrew Pasayan W 16 FL 13 Katherine Harris R 139,048 FL 13 Jan Schneider D 114,739 FL 13 Wayne Genthner W 22 FL 15 Dave Weldon, Incumbent R 146,414 FL 15 Jim Tso D 85,433 FL 15 Donald Gibbens W 10 FL 16 Mark Foley, Incumbent R 176,171 FL 16 Jack McLain CPF 47,169 FL 17 Kendrick Meek D 113,749 FL 17 Michael Italie W 73 FL 18 Ileana Ros-Lehtinen, Incumbent R 103,512 FL 18 Ray Chote D 42,852 FL 18 Orin Opperman I 3,423 FL 19 Robert Wexler, Incumbent D 156,747 FL 19 Jack Merkl R 60,477 FL 22 Clay Shaw, Incumbent R 131,930 FL 22 Carol A. Roberts D 83,265 FL 22 Juan Xuna I 1,902 FL 22 Stan Smilan W 18 FL 23 Alcee L. Hastings, Incumbent D 96,347 FL 23 Charles Laurie R 27,986 FL 23 B.B. B. W 5 FL 24 Tom Feeney R 135,576 FL 24 Harry Jacobs D 83,667 FL 25 Mario Diaz-Balart R 81,845 FL 25 Annie Betancourt D 44,757 =Georgia= State District Candidate Party General Runoff GA 01 Jack Kingston, Incumbent R 103,661 GA 01 Don Smart D 40,026 GA 02 Sanford Bishop, Incumbent D 102,925 GA 03 Jim Marshall D 75,394 GA 03 Calder B. Clay, III R 73,866 GA 04 Denise Majette D 118,045 GA 04 Cynthia Van Auken R 35,202 GA 05 John Lewis, Incumbent D 116,259 GA 06 Johnny Isakson, Incumbent R 163,525 GA 06 Jeff Weisberger D 41,204 GA 07 John Linder, Incumbent R 138,997 GA 07 Michael R. Berlon D 37,124 GA 08 Mac Collins, Incumbent R 142,505 GA 08 Angelos Petrakopoulos D 39,422 GA 09 Charlie Norwood, Incumbent R 123,313 GA 09 Barry Gordon Irwin D 45,974 GA 10 Nathan Deal, Incumbent R 129,242 GA 11 Phil Gingrey R 69,427 GA 11 Roger Kahn D 65,007 GA 12 Max Burns R 77,479 GA 12 Champ Walker D 62,904 GA 13 David Scott D 70,011 GA 13 Clay Cox R 47,405 GA S Saxby Chambliss R 1071,352 GA S Max Cleland, Incumbent D 932,422 GA S Sandy Thomas LBT 27,830 =Guam= State District Candidate Party General Runoff GU 00 Madeleine Z. Bordallo D 27,081 GU 00 Joseph F. Ada R 14,836 =Hawaii= State District Candidate Party General Runoff HI 01 Neil Abercrombie, Incumbent D 131,673 HI 01 Mark Terry R 45,032 HI 01 James H. Bracken LBT 4,028 HI 02 Patsy Takemoto Mink, Incumbent D 100,671 HI 02 Bob McDermott R 71,661 HI 02 Jeff Mallan LBT 4,719 HI 02 Nicholas Bedworth NL 2,200 =Iowa= State District Candidate Party General Runoff IA 01 Jim Nussle, Incumbent R 112,280 IA 01 Ann Hutchinson D 83,779 IA 02 Jim Leach, Incumbent R 108,130 IA 02 Julie Thomas D 94,767 IA 02 Kevin Litten LBT 4,178 IA 03 Leonard Boswell, Incumbent D 115,367 IA 03 Stan Thompson R 97,285 IA 03 Jeffrey J. Smith LBT 2,689 IA 03 Edwin B. Fruit SWP 569 IA 04 Tom Latham, Incumbent R 115,430 IA 04 John Norris D 90,784 IA 04 Terry L. Wilson LBT 2,952 IA 04 Jim Hennager OE 1,544 IA 05 Steve King R 113,257 IA 05 Paul Shomshor D 68,853 IA S Tom Harkin, Incumbent D 554,278 IA S Greg Ganske R 447,892 IA S Timothy A. Harthan IG 11,340 IA S Richard J. Moore LBT 8,864 =Idaho= State District Candidate Party General Runoff ID 01 Butch Otter, Incumbent R 120,743 ID 01 Betty Richardson D 80,269 ID 01 Steve Gothard LBT 5,129 ID 02 Michael K. Simpson, Incumbent R 135,605 ID 02 Edward W. Kinghorn D 57,769 ID 02 Lack Lewis LBT 5,508 ID S Larry E. Craig, Incumbent R 266,215 ID S Alan Blinken D 132,975 ID S Donovan Bramwell LBT 9,354 =Illinois= State District Candidate Party General Runoff IL 01 Bobby L. Rush, Incumbent D 149,068 IL 01 Raymond G. Wardingly R 29,776 IL 01 Dorothy G. Tsatsos LBT 4,812 IL 02 Jesse L. Jackson, Jr., Incumbent D 151,443 IL 02 Doug Nelson R 32,567 IL 03 William O. Lipinski, Incumbent D 156,042 IL 04 Luis V. Gutierrez, Incumbent D 67,339 IL 04 Tony Lopez-Cisneros R 12,778 IL 04 Maggie Kohls LBT 4,396 IL 05 Rahm Emanuel D 106,514 IL 05 Mark A. Augusti R 46,008 IL 05 Frank Gonzalez LBT 6,913 IL 06 Henry J. Hyde, Incumbent R 113,174 IL 06 Tom Berry D 60,698 IL 07 Danny K. Davis, Incumbent D 137,933 IL 07 Mark Tunney R 25,280 IL 07 Martin Pankau LBT 2,543 IL 08 Philip M. Crane, Incumbent R 95,275 IL 08 Melissa L. Bean D 70,626 IL 08 Chuck Kelecic W 25 IL 09 Janice D. Schakowsky, Incumbent D 118,642 IL 09 Nicholas M. Duric R 45,307 IL 09 Stephanie Sailor LBT 4,887 IL 10 Mark Steven Kirk, Incumbent R 128,611 IL 10 Hank Perritt, Jr. D 58,300 IL 11 Jerry Weller, Incumbent R 124,192 IL 11 Keith S. Van Duyne D 68,893 IL 12 Jerry F. Costello, Incumbent D 131,580 IL 12 David Sadler R 58,440 IL 13 Judy Biggert, Incumbent R 139,546 IL 13 Tom Mason D 59,069 IL 14 J. Dennis Hastert, Incumbent R 135,198 IL 14 Laurence J. Quick D 47,165 IL 15 Timothy V. Johnson, Incumbent R 134,650 IL 15 Joshua T. Hartke D 64,131 IL 15 Carl Estabrook ILG 7,836 IL 16 Donald A. Manzullo, Incumbent R 133,339 IL 16 John Kutsch D 55,488 IL 17 Lane Evans, Incumbent D 127,093 IL 17 Peter Calderone R 76,519 IL 18 Ray LaHood, Incumbent R 192,567 IL 19 John M. Shimkus, Incumbent R 133,956 IL 19 David D. Phelps, Incumbent D 110,517 IL S Richard J. Durbin, Incumbent D 2103,766 IL S Jim Durkin R 1325,703 IL S Steven Burgauer LBT 57,382 =Indiana= State District Candidate Party General Runoff IN 01 Peter J. Visclosky, Incumbent D 90,443 IN 01 Mark J. Leyva R 41,909 IN 01 Timothy P. Brennan LBT 2,759 IN 02 Chris Chocola R 95,081 IN 02 Jill Long Thompson D 86,253 IN 02 Sharon Metheny LBT 7,112 IN 02 M. Myer Blatt W 6 IN 02 James A. Mello W 6 IN 03 Mark E. Souder, Incumbent R 92,566 IN 03 Jay Rigdon D 50,509 IN 03 Mike Donlan LBT 3,531 IN 04 Steve Buyer, Incumbent R 112,760 IN 04 Bill Abbott D 41,314 IN 04 Jerry L. Susong LBT 3,934 IN 05 Dan Burton, Incumbent R 129,442 IN 05 Katherine Fox Carr D 45,283 IN 05 Christopher Adkins LBT 5,130 IN 06 Mike Pence, Incumbent R 118,436 IN 06 Melina (Mel) Fox D 63,871 IN 06 Doris Robertson LBT 3,346 IN 07 Julia M. Carson, Incumbent D 77,478 IN 07 Brose A. McVey R 64,379 IN 07 Andrew M. Horning LBT 3,919 IN 07 James (Jim) Kell Jeffries W 64 IN 08 John N. Hostettler, Incumbent R 98,952 IN 08 Bryan Hartke D 88,763 IN 08 Pam Williams LBT 5,150 IN 09 Baron P. Hill, Incumbent D 96,654 IN 09 Mike Sodrel R 87,169 IN 09 Jeff Melton GRN 2,745 IN 09 Al Cox LBT 2,389 =Kansas= State District Candidate Party General Runoff KS 01 Jerry Moran, Incumbent R 189,976 KS 01 Jack Warner LBT 18,585 KS 02 Jim Ryun, Incumbent R 127,477 KS 02 Dan Lykins D 79,160 KS 02 Art Clack LBT 4,340 KS 03 Dennis Moore, Incumbent D 110,095 KS 03 Adam Taff R 102,882 KS 03 Dawn Bly REF 5,046 KS 03 Douglas Martin LBT 1,366 KS 04 Todd Tiahrt, Incumbent R 115,691 KS 04 Carlos Nolla D 70,656 KS 04 Maike Warren LBT 4,616 KS S Pat Roberts, Incumbent R 641,075 KS S Steven A. Rosile LBT 70,725 KS S George Cook REF 65,050 =Kentucky= State District Candidate Party General Runoff KY 01 Edward Whitfield, Incumbent R 117,600 KY 01 Klint Alexander D 62,617 KY 02 Ron Lewis, Incumbent R 122,773 KY 02 David L. Williams D 51,431 KY 02 Robert Guy Dyer LBT 2,084 KY 03 Anne M. Northup, Incumbent R 118,228 KY 03 Jack Conway D 110,846 KY 04 Ken Lucas, Incumbent D 87,776 KY 04 Geoff Davis R 81,651 KY 04 John Grote LBT 2,308 KY 05 Hal Rogers, Incumbent R 137,986 KY 05 Sidney Jane Bailey D 38,254 KY 06 Ernie Fletcher, Incumbent R 115,622 KY 06 Gatewood Galbraith I 41,753 KY 06 Mark Gailey LBT 3,313 KY S Mitch McConnell, Incumbent R 731,679 KY S Lois Combs Weinberg D 399,634 KY S Ralph H. Stewart W 115 KY S Andrew Ellis Overby, Sr. W 47 =Louisiana= State District Candidate Party General Runoff LA 01 David Vitter, Incumbent R 147,117 LA 01 Monica L. Monica R 20,268 LA 01 Robert Namer R 7,229 LA 01 Ian P. Hawxhurst O 5,956 LA 02 William J. Jefferson, Incumbent D 90,310 LA 02 Irma Muse Dixon D 28,480 LA 02 Silky Sullivan R 15,440 LA 02 Buddy Hunt D 4,137 LA 02 Wayne E. Clement O 3,789 LA 03 Billy Tauzin, Incumbent R 130,323 LA 03 William Beier O 12,964 LA 03 David Iwancio O 7,055 LA 04 Jim McCrery, Incumbent R 114,649 LA 04 John Milkovich D 42,340 LA 04 Bill Jacobs O 3,104 LA 05 Rodney Alexander D 52,952 86,718 LA 05 Lee Fletcher R 45,278 85,744 LA 05 Clyde C. Holloway R 42,573 LA 05 Robert J. Barham R 34,533 LA 05 Sam Houston Melton, Jr. D 4,595 LA 05 Jack Wright R 3,581 LA 05 Vinson Mouser O 1,145 LA 06 Richard H. Baker, Incumbent R 146,932 LA 06 Rick Moscatello O 27,898 LA 07 Chris John, Incumbent D 138,659 LA 07 Roberto Valletta O 21,051 LA S Mary Landrieu, Incumbent D 573,347 638,654 LA S Suzanne Haik Terrell R 339,506 596,642 LA S John Cooksey R 171,752 LA S Tony Perkins R 119,776 LA S Raymond Brown D 23,553 LA S Patrick E. Landry O 10,442 LA S James Lemann O 3,866 LA S Gary D. Robbins O 2,423 LA S Ernest Edward Skillman, Jr. R 1,668 =Massachusetts= State District Candidate Party General Runoff MA 01 John W. Olver, Incumbent D 137,841 MA 01 Matthew W. Kinnaman R 66,061 MA 02 Richard E. Neal, Incumbent D 153,387 MA 03 James P. McGovern, Incumbent D 155,697 MA 04 Barney Frank, Incumbent D 166,125 MA 05 Martin T. Meehan, Incumbent D 122,562 MA 05 Charles McCarthy R 69,337 MA 05 Ilana Freedman LBT 11,729 MA 06 John F. Tierney, Incumbent D 162,900 MA 06 Mark C. Smith R 75,462 MA 07 Edward J. Markey, Incumbent D 170,968 MA 07 Daniel Melnechuk W 863 MA 08 Michael E. Capuano, Incumbent D 111,861 MA 09 Stephen F. Lynch, Incumbent D 168,055 MA 10 William D. Delahunt, Incumbent D 179,238 MA 10 Luis Gonzaga R 79,624 MA S John F. Kerry, Incumbent D 1605,976 MA S Michael E. Cloud LBT 369,807 MA S Randall Forsberg W 24,898 =Maryland= State District Candidate Party General Runoff MD 01 Wayne T. Gilchrest, Incumbent R 192,004 MD 01 Ann D. Tamlyn D 57,986 MD 02 C.A. Dutch Ruppersberger D 105,718 MD 02 Helen Delich Bentley R 88,954 MD 03 Benjamin L. Cardin, Incumbent D 145,589 MD 03 Scott Conwell R 75,721 MD 04 Albert R. Wynn, Incumbent D 131,644 MD 04 John B. Kimble R 34,890 MD 04 Mignon Davis W 162 MD 04 Floyd W. Anderson, Jr. R/W 33 MD 05 Steny H. Hoyer, Incumbent D 137,903 MD 05 Joseph T. Crawford R 60,758 MD 05 B. Auerbach W 186 MD 06 Roscoe G. Bartlett, Incumbent R 147,825 MD 06 Donald M. DeArmon D 75,575 MD 07 Elijah E. Cummings, Incumbent D 137,047 MD 07 Joseph E. Ward R 49,172 MD 08 Chris Van Hollen D 112,788 MD 08 Constance A. Morella, Incumbent R 103,587 MD 08 Stephen Bassett UN 1,599 =Maine= State District Candidate Party General Runoff ME 01 Thomas H. Allen, Incumbent D 172,646 ME 01 Steven Joyce R 97,931 ME 02 Michael H. Michaud D 116,868 ME 02 Kevin L. Raye R 107,849 ME S Susan M. Collins, Incumbent R 295,041 ME S Chellie Pingree D 209,858 =Michigan= State District Candidate Party General Runoff MI 01 Bart Stupak, Incumbent D 150,701 MI 01 Don Hooper R 69,254 MI 01 John W. Loosemore LBT 2,732 MI 02 Pete Hoekstra, Incumbent R 156,937 MI 02 Jeffrey A. Wrisley D 61,749 MI 02 Laurie L. Aleck LBT 2,680 MI 02 Ronald E. Graeser UST 1,541 MI 03 Vernon Ehlers, Incumbent R 153,131 MI 03 Kathryn D. Lynnes D 61,987 MI 03 Tom Quinn LBT 2,613 MI 03 Richard F. Lucey REF 1,124 MI 04 Dave Camp, Incumbent R 149,090 MI 04 Lawrence D. Hollenbeck D 65,950 MI 04 Sterling Johnson GRN 2,261 MI 04 Al Chia, Jr. LBT 1,272 MI 05 Dale E. Kildee, Incumbent D 158,709 MI 05 Clint Foster LBT 9,344 MI 05 Harley Mikkelson GRN 5,188 MI 05 Thom Moffitt W®/W 97 MI 05 William Fuzi W 1 MI 06 Fred Upton, Incumbent R 126,936 MI 06 Gary C. Giguere, Jr. D 53,793 MI 06 Richard Overton REF 2,788 MI 07 Nick Smith, Incumbent R 121,142 MI 07 Mike Simpson D 78,412 MI 07 Ken Proctor LBT 3,515 MI 08 Mike Rogers, Incumbent R 156,525 MI 08 Frank McAlpine D 70,920 MI 08 Thomas Yeutter LBT 3,152 MI 09 Joe Knollenberg, Incumbent R 141,102 MI 09 David Fink D 96,856 MI 09 Robert Schubring LBT 4,922 MI 10 Candice S. Miller R 137,339 MI 10 Carl J. Marlinga D 77,053 MI 10 Renae Coon LBT 2,536 MI 11 Thaddeus G. McCotter R 126,050 MI 11 Kevin Kelley D 87,402 MI 11 William Boyd GRN 4,243 MI 11 Dan Malone UST 2,710 MI 12 Sander Levin, Incumbent D 140,970 MI 12 Harvey R. Dean R 61,502 MI 12 Dick Gach LBT 2,694 MI 12 Steven T. Revis UST 1,362 MI 13 Carolyn Cheeks Kilpatrick, Incumbent D 120,869 MI 13 Raymond H. Warner LBT 11,072 MI 14 John Conyers, Jr., Incumbent D 145,285 MI 14 Dave Stone R 26,544 MI 14 Francis J. Schorr LBT 1,532 MI 14 John D. Litle GRN 1,247 MI 15 John D. Dingell, Incumbent D 136,518 MI 15 Martin Kaltenbach R 48,626 MI 15 Gregory Stempfle LBT 3,919 MI S Carl Levin, Incumbent D 1896,614 MI S Andrew Raczkowski R 1185,545 MI S Eric Borregard GRN 23,931 MI S John S. Mangopoulos REF 12,831 MI S Doug Dern NL 10,366 =Minnesota= State District Candidate Party General Runoff MN 01 Gil Gutknecht, Incumbent R 163,570 MN 01 Steve Andreasen DFL 92,165 MN 01 Greg Mikkelson GRN 9,964 MN 02 John Kline R 152,970 MN 02 Bill Luther, Incumbent DFL 121,121 MN 02 Samuel D. Garst NNT 12,430 MN 03 Jim Ramstad, Incumbent R 213,334 MN 03 Darryl Stanton DFL 82,575 MN 04 Betty McCollum, Incumbent DFL 164,597 MN 04 Clyde Billington R 89,705 MN 04 Scott J. Raskiewicz GRN 9,919 MN 05 Martin Olav Sabo, Incumbent DFL 171,572 MN 05 Daniel Nielsen Mathias R 66,271 MN 05 Tim Davis GRN 17,825 MN 06 Mark Kennedy, Incumbent R 164,747 MN 06 Janet Robert DFL 100,738 MN 06 Dan Becker IDP 21,484 MN 07 Collin C. Peterson, Incumbent DFL 170,234 MN 07 Dan Stevens R 90,342 MN 08 James L. Oberstar, Incumbent DFL 194,909 MN 08 Bob Lemen R 88,673 MN S Norm Coleman R 1116,697 MN S Walter Mondale DFL 1067,246 MN S Jim Moore IDP 45,139 MN S Paul Wellstone, Incumbent DFL 11,381 MN S Ray Tricomo GRN 10,119 MN S Miro Drago Kovatchevich CON 2,254 MN S Ed McGaa GRN/W 7 MN S Dick Franson DFL/W 3 MN S Michelle Marie Harbeck W 3 =Missouri= State District Candidate Party General Runoff MO 01 Wm. Lacy Clay, Incumbent D 133,946 MO 01 Richard Schwadron R 51,755 MO 01 Jim Higgins LBT 5,354 MO 02 Todd Akin, Incumbent R 167,057 MO 02 John Hogan D 77,223 MO 02 Darla R. Maloney LBT 4,548 MO 03 Richard A. Gephardt, Incumbent D 122,181 MO 03 Catherine S. Enz R 80,551 MO 03 Daniel (Dan) Byington LBT 4,146 MO 04 Ike Skelton, Incumbent D 142,204 MO 04 James A. (Jim) Noland R 64,451 MO 04 Daniel Roy Nelson LBT 3,583 MO 05 Karen McCarthy, Incumbent D 122,645 MO 05 Steve Gordon R 60,245 MO 05 Jeanne Bojarski LBT 3,277 MO 06 Sam Graves, Incumbent R 131,151 MO 06 Cathy Rinehart D 73,202 MO 06 Erik Buck LBT 3,735 MO 07 Roy Blunt, Incumbent R 149,519 MO 07 Ron Lapham D 45,964 MO 07 Doug Burlison LBT 4,378 MO 07 Steven L. Reed W 2 MO 08 Jo Ann Emerson, Incumbent R 135,144 MO 08 Gene Curtis D 50,686 MO 08 Eric Van Oostrom LBT 2,491 MO 09 Kenny C. Hulshof, Incumbent R 146,032 MO 09 Donald M. (Don) Deichman D 61,126 MO 09 Keith Brekhus GRN 4,262 MO 09 John Mruzik LBT 2,705 MO S Jim Talent R 935,032 MO S Jean Carnahan, Incumbent D 913,778 MO S Tamara A. Millay LBT 18,345 MO S Daniel (Digger) Romano GRN 10,465 =Mississippi= State District Candidate Party General Runoff MS 01 Roger F. Wicker, Incumbent R 95,404 MS 01 Rex N. Weathers D 32,318 MS 01 Brenda Blackburn REF 3,477 MS 01 Harold M. Taylor LBT 2,368 MS 02 Bennie G. Thompson, Incumbent D 89,913 MS 02 Clinton B. LeSueur R 69,711 MS 02 Lee Dilworth REF 3,426 MS 03 Chip Pickering, Jr., Incumbent R 139,329 MS 03 Ronnie Shows, Incumbent D 76,184 MS 03 Jim Giles I 1,431 MS 03 Harvey L. Darden I 949 MS 03 Brad A. McDonald LBT 760 MS 03 Carroll Grantham REF 498 MS 04 Gene Taylor, Incumbent D 121,742 MS 04 Dr. Karl Cleveland Mertz R 34,373 MS 04 Wayne L. Parker LBT 3,311 MS 04 Thomas R. Huffmaster REF 2,442 MS S Thad Cochran, Incumbent R 533,269 MS S Shawn O'Hara REF 97,226 =Montana= State District Candidate Party General Runoff MT 00 Denny Rehberg, Incumbent R 214,100 MT 00 Steve Kelly D 108,233 MT 00 Mike Fellows LBT 8,988 MT S Max Baucus, Incumbent D 204,853 MT S Mike Taylor R 103,611 MT S Stan Jones LBT 10,420 MT S Bob Kelleher GRN 7,653 =North Carolina= State District Candidate Party General Runoff NC 01 Frank W. Ballance, Jr. D 93,157 NC 01 Greg Dority R 50,907 NC 01 Mike Ruff LBT 2,093 NC 02 Bob Etheridge, Incumbent D 100,121 NC 02 Joseph L. Ellen R 50,965 NC 02 Gary Minter LBT 2,098 NC 03 Walter B. Jones, Incumbent R 131,448 NC 03 Gary Goodson LBT 13,486 NC 04 David Price, Incumbent D 132,185 NC 04 Tuan A. Nguyen R 78,095 NC 04 Ken Nelson LBT 5,766 NC 05 Richard M. Burr, Incumbent R 137,879 NC 05 David Crawford D 58,558 NC 06 Howard Coble, Incumbent R 151,430 NC 06 Tara Grubb LBT 16,067 NC 07 Mike McIntyre, Incumbent D 118,543 NC 07 James R. Adams R 45,537 NC 07 David Michael Brooks LBT 2,574 NC 08 Robert C. (Robin) Hayes, Incumbent R 80,298 NC 08 Chris Kouri D 66,819 NC 08 Mark Andrew Johnson LBT 2,619 NC 09 Sue Myrick, Incumbent R 140,095 NC 09 Ed McGuire D 49,974 NC 09 Christopher S. Cole LBT 3,374 NC 10 Cass Ballenger, Incumbent R 102,768 NC 10 Ron Daugherty D 65,587 NC 10 Christopher M. Hill LBT 4,937 NC 11 Charles H. Taylor, Incumbent R 112,335 NC 11 Sam Neill D 86,664 NC 11 Eric Henry LBT 3,261 NC 12 Mel Watt, Incumbent D 98,821 NC 12 Jeff Kish R 49,588 NC 12 Carey Head LBT 2,830 NC 13 Brad Miller D 100,287 NC 13 Carolyn W. Grant R 77,688 NC 13 Alex MacDonald LBT 5,295 NC S Elizabeth H. Dole R 1248,664 NC S Erskine B. Bowles D 1047,983 NC S Sean Haugh LBT 33,807 NC S Paul G. DeLaney W 727 =North Dakota= State District Candidate Party General Runoff ND 00 Earl Pomeroy, Incumbent DNL 121,073 ND 00 Rick Clayburgh R 109,957 =Nebraska= State District Candidate Party General Runoff NE 01 Doug Bereuter, Incumbent R 133,013 NE 01 Robert Eckerson LBT 22,831 NE 02 Lee Terry, Incumbent R 89,917 NE 02 Jim Simon D 46,843 NE 02 Doug Paterson GRN 3,236 NE 02 Dave Stock LBT 2,018 NE 03 Tom Osborne, Incumbent R 163,939 NE 03 Jerry Hickman LBT 12,017 NE S Chuck Hagel, Incumbent R 397,438 NE S Charlie A. Matulka D 70,290 NE S John J. Graziano LBT 7,423 NE S Phil Chase BP 5,066 =New Hampshire= State District Candidate Party General Runoff NH 01 Jeb Bradley R 128,993 NH 01 Martha Fuller Clark D 85,426 NH 01 Dan Belforti LBT 7,387 NH 02 Charles Bass, Incumbent R 125,804 NH 02 Katrina Swett D 90,479 NH 02 Rosalie T. Babiarz LBT 5,051 NH S John E. Sununu R 227,229 NH S Jeanne Shaheen D 207,478 NH S Ken Blevens LBT 9,835 NH S Bob Smith, Incumbent R/W 2,396 =New Jersey= State District Candidate Party General Runoff NJ 01 Robert E. Andrews, Incumbent D 121,846 NJ 01 Timothy Haas I (LBT) 9,543 NJ 02 Frank A. LoBiondo, Incumbent R 116,834 NJ 02 Steven A. Farkas D 47,735 NJ 02 Roger Merle I (GRN) 1,739 NJ 02 Michael J. Matthews, Jr. I (LBT) 1,720 NJ 02 Constantino Rozzo I (SOC) 771 NJ 03 Jim Saxton, Incumbent R 123,375 NJ 03 Richard Strada D 64,364 NJ 03 Raymond Byrne I (LBT) 1,335 NJ 03 Ken Feduniewicz I (AF) 665 NJ 04 Christopher H. Smith, Incumbent R 115,293 NJ 04 Mary Brennan D 55,967 NJ 04 Keith Quarles I (LBT) 1,211 NJ 04 Hermann Winkelmann I (HHD) 1,063 NJ 04 Don Graham I (NJC) 767 NJ 05 Scott Garrett R 118,881 NJ 05 Anne Sumers D 76,504 NJ 05 Michael J. Cino I (LTI) 4,466 NJ 06 Frank Pallone, Jr., Incumbent D 91,379 NJ 06 Ric Medrow R 42,479 NJ 06 Richard D. Strong I (GRN) 1,819 NJ 06 Barry Allen I (LBT) 1,206 NJ 06 Mac Dara Francis X. Lyden I (HRA) 612 NJ 07 Mike Ferguson, Incumbent R 106,055 NJ 07 Tim Carden D 74,879 NJ 07 Darren Young I (LBT) 2,068 NJ 08 Bill Pascrell, Jr., Incumbent D 88,101 NJ 08 Jared Silverman R 40,318 NJ 08 Joseph A. Fortunato I (GRN) 3,400 NJ 09 Steven R. Rothman, Incumbent D 97,108 NJ 09 Joseph Glass R 42,088 NJ 10 Donald M. Payne, Incumbent D 86,433 NJ 10 Andrew Wirtz R 15,913 NJ 11 Rodney P. Frelinghuysen, Incumbent R 132,938 NJ 11 Vij Pawar D 48,477 NJ 11 Richard S. Roth I (LBT) 2,263 NJ 12 Rush Holt, Incumbent D 104,806 NJ 12 Buster Soaries R 62,938 NJ 12 Carl J. Mayer I (GRN) 1,871 NJ 12 Thomas D. Abrams I (LBT) 1,259 NJ 12 Karen Anne Zaletel I (NJC) 839 NJ 13 Robert Menendez, Incumbent D 72,605 NJ 13 James Geron R 16,852 NJ 13 Pat Henry Faulkner I (GRN) 1,195 NJ 13 Esmat Zaklama I (AM,AC) 774 NJ 13 Dick Hester I (PLC) 732 NJ 13 Herbert H. Shaw I (PC) 573 NJ S Frank R. Lautenberg D 1138,193 NJ S Douglas R. Forrester R 928,439 NJ S Ted Glick I (GRN) 24,308 NJ S Elizabeth Macron I (LBT) 12,558 NJ S Norman E. Wahner I (NJC) 6,404 NJ S Gregory Pason I (SOC) 2,702 =New Mexico= State District Candidate Party General Runoff NM 01 Heather A. Wilson, Incumbent R 95,711 NM 01 Richard M. Romero D 77,234 NM 02 Steve Pearce R 79,631 NM 02 John Arthur Smith D 61,916 NM 02 George L. Dewey W 43 NM 02 Padraig M. Lynch W 39 NM 03 Tom Udall, Incumbent D 122,950 NM S Pete V. Domenici, Incumbent R 314,301 NM S Gloria Tristani D 169,039 =Nevada= State District Candidate Party General Runoff NV 01 Shelley Berkley, Incumbent D 64,312 NV 01 Lynette Maria Boggs-McDonald R 51,148 NV 01 Steven Dempsey IAP 2,861 NV 01 W. Lane Startin GRN 1,393 NV 02 Jim Gibbons, Incumbent R 149,574 NV 02 Travis O. Souza D 40,189 NV 02 Janine Hansen IAP 7,240 NV 02 Brendan Trainor LBT 3,413 NV 02 Robert Winquist NL 784 NV 03 Jon Porter R 100,378 NV 03 Dario Herrera D 66,659 NV 03 Pete O'Neil I 6,842 NV 03 Neil Scott LBT 3,421 NV 03 Richard Wayne Odell IAP 1,694 =New York= State District Candidate Party General Runoff NY 01 Timothy H. Bishop D/WF 84,276 NY 01 Felix J. Grucci, Jr., Incumbent R/IDP/C/RTL 81,524 NY 01 Lorna Salzman GRN 1,991 NY 02 Steve J. Israel, Incumbent D/IDP/WF 85,451 NY 02 Joseph P. Finley R/C/RTL 59,117 NY 02 John Keenan GRN 1,558 NY 03 Peter T. King, Incumbent R/C/IDP/RTL 121,537 NY 03 Stuart L. Finz D 46,022 NY 03 Janeen DePrima L 1,513 NY 04 Carolyn McCarthy, Incumbent D/IDP/L/WF 94,806 NY 04 Marilyn F. O'Grady R/C/RTL 72,882 NY 04 Tim Derham GRN 852 NY 05 Gary L. Ackerman, Incumbent D/IDP/L/WF 68,773 NY 05 Perry S. Reich C 5,718 NY 06 Gregory W. Meeks, Incumbent D/L/WF 72,799 NY 06 Rey Clarke IDP 2,632 NY 07 Joseph Crowley, Incumbent D/WF 50,967 NY 07 Kevin Brawley R/C 18,572 NY 08 Jerrold L. Nadler, Incumbent D/L/WF 81,002 NY 08 Jim Farrin R/IDP 19,674 NY 08 Alan Jay Gerber C 3,361 NY 08 Dan Wentzel GRN 1,918 NY 08 Joseph Dobrian LBT 526 NY 09 Anthony D. Weiner, Incumbent D/L/WF 60,737 NY 09 Alfred F. Donohue R/C 31,698 NY 10 Edolphus Towns, Incumbent D/L 73,859 NY 10 Herbert F. Ryan C 1,639 NY 11 Major R. Owens, Incumbent D/WF 76,917 NY 11 Susan Cleary R/IDP 11,149 NY 11 Alice Gaffney C 798 NY 12 Nydia M. Velazquez, Incumbent D/WF 48,408 NY 12 Cesar Estevez C 2,119 NY 13 Vito Fossella, Incumbent R/C/RTL 72,204 NY 13 Arne M. Mattsson D/L/WF 29,366 NY 13 Anita Lerman IDP 1,427 NY 13 Henry J. Bardel GRN 696 NY 14 Carolyn B. Maloney, Incumbent D/IDP/L/WF 95,931 NY 14 Anton Srdanovic R/C 31,548 NY 15 Charles B. Rangel, Incumbent D/WF 84,367 NY 15 Jessie A. Fields R/IDP 11,008 NY 16 Jose E. Serrano, Incumbent D/WF 50,716 NY 16 Frank Dellavalle R/C 4,366 NY 17 Eliot L. Engel, Incumbent D/L/WF 77,535 NY 17 C. Scott Vanderhoef R/IDP/C 42,634 NY 17 Arthur L. Gallagher RTL 1,931 NY 17 Elizabeth Shanklin GRN 1,743 NY 18 Nita M. Lowey, Incumbent D/WF 98,957 NY 18 Michael J. Reynolds RTL 8,558 NY 19 Sue W. Kelly, Incumbent R/IDP/C 121,129 NY 19 Janine M.H. Selendy D 44,967 NY 19 Christine M. Tighe RTL 4,374 NY 19 Jonathan M. Wright GRN 2,642 NY 20 John E. Sweeney, Incumbent R/C 140,238 NY 20 Frank N. Stoppenbach, Jr. D 45,878 NY 20 Margaret Lewis GRN 5,162 NY 21 Michael R. McNulty, Incumbent D/IDP/C/WF 161,329 NY 21 Charles B. Rosenstein R 53,525 NY 22 Maurice D. Hinchey, Incumbent D/IDP/L/WF 113,280 NY 22 Eric Hall R/C 58,008 NY 22 Steven Greenfield GRN 2,723 NY 22 Paul J. Laux RTL 2,473 NY 23 John M. McHugh, Incumbent R/C 124,682 NY 24 Sherwood L. Boehlert, Incumbent R 108,017 NY 24 David L. Walrath C 32,991 NY 24 Mark Dunau GRN 6,660 NY 24 Kathleen M. Peters RTL 5,109 NY 25 James T. Walsh, Incumbent R/IDP/C 144,610 NY 25 Stephanie Polowe Aldersley D 53,290 NY 25 Francis J. Gavin WF 2,131 NY 26 Thomas M. Reynolds, Incumbent R/IDP/C 135,089 NY 26 Ayesha F. Nariman D 41,140 NY 26 Shawn Harris W(RTL)/RTL 4,084 NY 26 Paul E. Fallon GRN 3,146 NY 27 Jack Quinn, Incumbent R/C 120,117 NY 27 Peter Crotty D/WF 47,811 NY 27 Thomas Casey RTL 3,586 NY 27 Albert N. LaBruna GRN 2,405 NY 28 Louise M. Slaughter, Incumbent D/WF 99,057 NY 28 Henry F. Wojtaszek R/IDP/C 59,547 NY 29 Amo Houghton, Incumbent R/C 127,657 NY 29 Kisun J. Peters D 37,128 NY 29 Wendy M. Johnson RTL 5,836 NY 29 Rachel Treichler GRN 4,010 =Ohio= State District Candidate Party General Runoff OH 01 Steve Chabot, Incumbent R 110,760 OH 01 Greg Harris D 60,168 OH 02 Rob Portman, Incumbent R 139,218 OH 02 Charles W. Sanders D 48,785 OH 02 James Condit, Jr. W 13 OH 03 Michael R. Turner R 111,630 OH 03 Richard Alan Carne D 78,307 OH 03 Ronald Williamitis W 14 OH 04 Mike G. Oxley, Incumbent R 120,001 OH 04 Jim Clark D 57,726 OH 05 Paul E. Gillmor, Incumbent R 126,286 OH 05 Roger C. Anderson D 51,872 OH 05 John Green I 10,096 OH 06 Ted Strickland, Incumbent D 113,972 OH 06 Mike Halleck R 77,643 OH 07 Dave Hobson, Incumbent R 113,252 OH 07 Kara Anastasio D 45,568 OH 07 Frank Doden I 8,812 OH 08 John A. Boehner, Incumbent R 119,947 OH 08 Jeff Hardenbrook D 49,444 OH 09 Marcy Kaptur, Incumbent D 132,236 OH 09 Ed Emery R 46,481 OH 10 Dennis J. Kucinich, Incumbent D 129,997 OH 10 Jon A. Heben R 41,778 OH 10 Judy Locy I 3,761 OH 11 Stephanie Tubbs Jones, Incumbent D 116,590 OH 11 Patrick A. Pappano R 36,146 OH 12 Pat Tiberi, Incumbent R 116,982 OH 12 Edward S. Brown D 64,707 OH 13 Sherrod Brown, Incumbent D 123,025 OH 13 Ed Oliveros R 55,357 OH 14 Steven C. LaTourette, Incumbent R 134,413 OH 14 Dale Virgil Blanchard D 51,846 OH 14 Sid Stone W 113 OH 15 Deborah Pryce, Incumbent R 108,193 OH 15 Mark P. Brown D 54,286 OH 16 Ralph Regula, Incumbent R 129,734 OH 16 Jim Rice D 58,644 OH 17 Timothy J. Ryan D 94,441 OH 17 Ann Womer Benjamin R 62,188 OH 17 James A. Traficant, Jr. I 28,045 OH 18 Bob Ney, Incumbent R 125,546 =Oklahoma= State District Candidate Party General Runoff OK 01 John Sullivan, Incumbent R 119,566 OK 01 Doug Dodd D 90,649 OK 01 Joe Cristiano I 4,740 OK 02 Brad Carson, Incumbent D 146,748 OK 02 Kent Pharaoh R 51,234 OK 03 Frank D. Lucas, Incumbent R 148,206 OK 03 Robert T. Murphy I 47,884 OK 04 Tom Cole R 106,452 OK 04 Darryl Roberts D 91,322 OK 05 Ernest Istook, Incumbent R 121,374 OK 05 Lou Barlow D 63,208 OK 05 Donna C. Davis I 10,469 OK S Jim Inhofe, Incumbent R 583,579 OK S David Walters D 369,789 OK S James Germalic I 65,056 =Oregon= State District Candidate Party General Runoff OR 01 David Wu, Incumbent D 149,215 OR 01 Jim Greenfield R 80,917 OR 01 Beth A. King LBT 7,639 OR 02 Greg Walden, Incumbent R 181,295 OR 02 Peter Buckley D 64,991 OR 02 Mike Wood LBT 5,681 OR 03 Earl Blumenauer, Incumbent D 156,851 OR 03 Sarah Seale R 62,821 OR 03 Walt Brown SOC 6,588 OR 03 Kevin Jones LBT 4,704 OR 03 David Brownlow CON 3,495 OR 04 Peter A. DeFazio, Incumbent D 168,150 OR 04 Liz VanLeeuwen R 90,523 OR 04 Chris Bigelow LBT 4,602 OR 05 Darlene Hooley, Incumbent D 137,713 OR 05 Brian J. Boquist R 113,441 OR S Gordon H. Smith, Incumbent R 712,287 OR S Bill Bradbury D 501,898 OR S Dan Fitzgerald LBT 29,979 OR S Lon Mabon CON 21,703 =Pennsylvania= State District Candidate Party General Runoff PA 01 Robert Brady, Incumbent D 121,076 PA 01 Marie G. Delany R 17,444 PA 01 Mike Ewall GRN 1,570 PA 02 Chaka Fattah, Incumbent D 150,623 PA 02 Thomas G. Dougherty R 20,988 PA 03 Phil English, Incumbent R 116,763 PA 03 AnnDrea M. Benson GRN 33,554 PA 04 Melissa Hart, Incumbent R 130,534 PA 04 Stevan Drobac, Jr. D 71,674 PA 05 John E. Peterson, Incumbent R 124,942 PA 05 Thomas A. Martin LBT 18,078 PA 06 Jim Gerlach R 103,648 PA 06 Dan Wofford D 98,128 PA 07 Curt Weldon, Incumbent R 146,296 PA 07 Peter A. Lennon D 75,055 PA 08 Jim Greenwood, Incumbent R 127,475 PA 08 Timothy T. Reece D 76,178 PA 09 Bill Shuster, Incumbent R 124,184 PA 09 John R. Henry D 50,558 PA 10 Don Sherwood, Incumbent R and R/D 152,017 PA 10 Kurt J. Shotko GRN 11,613 PA 11 Paul E. Kanjorski, Incumbent D 93,758 PA 11 Louis J. Barletta R 71,543 PA 11 Thomas J. McLaughlin REF 3,304 PA 12 John P. Murtha, Incumbent D 124,201 PA 12 Bill Choby R 44,818 PA 13 Joseph M. Hoeffel, Incumbent D 107,945 PA 13 Melissa Brown R 100,295 PA 13 John P. McDermott CST 3,627 PA 14 Mike Doyle, Incumbent D 123,323 PA 15 Pat Toomey, Incumbent R 98,493 PA 15 Edward J. O'Brien D 73,212 PA 16 Joseph R. Pitts, Incumbent R 119,046 PA 16 Will Todd GRN 8,720 PA 16 Kenneth Brenneman CST 6,766 PA 17 Tim Holden, Incumbent D 103,483 PA 17 George W. Gekas, Incumbent R 97,802 PA 18 Tim Murphy R 119,885 PA 18 Jack Machek D 79,451 PA 19 Todd Platts, Incumbent R 143,097 PA 19 Ben Price GRN 7,900 PA 19 Michael Mickey Paoletta LBT 6,008 =Rhode Island= State District Candidate Party General Runoff RI 01 Patrick J. Kennedy, Incumbent D 95,286 RI 01 David W. Rogers R 59,370 RI 01 Frank Carter I 4,318 RI 02 James R. Langevin, Incumbent D 129,390 RI 02 John O. Matson R 37,767 RI 02 Dorman J. Hayes, Jr. I(HP) 2,327 RI S John F. Reed, Incumbent D 253,922 RI S Robert G. Tingle R 69,881 =South Carolina= State District Candidate Party General Runoff SC 01 Henry E. Brown, Jr., Incumbent R 127,562 SC 01 James E. Dunn UC 9,841 SC 01 Joe Innella NL 4,965 SC 02 Joe Wilson, Incumbent R 144,149 SC 02 Mark Whittington UC 17,189 SC 02 Jim Legg LBT 9,650 SC 03 J. Gresham Barrett R 119,644 SC 03 George L. Brightharp D 55,743 SC 03 Mike Boerste LBT 2,785 SC 04 Jim DeMint, Incumbent R 122,422 SC 04 Peter J. Ashy D/UC 52,635 SC 04 C. Faye Walters NL 2,176 SC 05 John Spratt, Incumbent D 121,912 SC 05 Doug Kendall LBT 11,013 SC 05 Steve Lefemine CON 8,930 SC 06 Jim Clyburn, Incumbent D 116,586 SC 06 Gary McLeod R 55,760 SC 06 R. Craig Augenstein LBT 1,680 SC S Lindsey Graham R 600,010 SC S Alex Sanders D 487,359 SC S Ted Adams CON 8,228 SC S Victor Kocher LBT 6,684 =South Dakota= State District Candidate Party General Runoff SD 00 William J. Janklow R 180,023 SD 00 Stephanie Herseth D 153,656 SD 00 Terry Begay LBT 3,128 SD S Tim Johnson, Incumbent D 167,481 SD S John Thune R 166,957 SD S Kurt Evans LBT 3,070 =Tennessee= State District Candidate Party General Runoff TN 01 Bill Jenkins, Incumbent R 127,300 TN 02 John J. Duncan, Jr., Incumbent R 146,887 TN 02 John Greene D 37,035 TN 02 Joshua Williamson I 1,110 TN 02 George Njezic I 940 TN 03 Zach Wamp, Incumbent R 112,254 TN 03 John Wolfe D 58,824 TN 03 William C. Bolen I 1,743 TN 03 Timothy A. Sevier I 947 TN 04 Lincoln Davis D 95,989 TN 04 Janice Bowling R 85,680 TN 04 William Tharon Chandler I 1,073 TN 04 John Ray I 605 TN 04 Bert Mason I 504 TN 04 Ed Wellmann I 399 TN 05 Jim Cooper D 108,903 TN 05 Robert Duvall R 56,825 TN 05 John Jay Hooker I 3,063 TN 05 Jonathan D. Farley I 1,205 TN 05 Jesse Turner I 877 TN 06 Bart Gordon, Incumbent D 117,034 TN 06 Robert L. Garrison R 57,401 TN 06 J. Patrick Lyons I 3,065 TN 07 Marsha Blackburn R 138,314 TN 07 Tim Barron D 51,790 TN 07 Rick Patterson I 5,423 TN 08 John Tanner, Incumbent D 117,811 TN 08 Mat McClain R 45,853 TN 08 James L. Hart I 4,288 TN 09 Harold E. Ford, Jr., Incumbent D 120,904 TN 09 Tony Rush I 23,208 TN S Lamar Alexander R 891,420 TN S Bob Clement D 728,295 TN S John Jay Hooker I 6,407 TN S Wesley M. Baker I 6,105 TN S Connie Gammon I 5,346 TN S Karl Stanley Davidson I 2,216 TN S Basil J. Marceaux I 1,173 TN S H. Gary Keplinger I 1,103 =Texas= State District Candidate Party General Runoff TX 01 Max Sandlin, Incumbent D 86,384 TX 01 John Lawrence R 66,654 TX 02 Jim Turner, Incumbent D 85,492 TX 02 Van Brookshire R 53,656 TX 02 Peter Beach LBT 1,353 TX 03 Sam Johnson, Incumbent R 113,974 TX 03 Manny Molera D 37,503 TX 03 John Davis LBT 2,656 TX 04 Ralph M. Hall, Incumbent D 97,304 TX 04 John Graves R 67,939 TX 04 Barbara Robinson LBT 3,042 TX 05 Jeb Hensarling R 81,439 TX 05 Ron Chapman D 56,330 TX 05 Dan Michalski LBT 1,283 TX 05 Thomas J. Kemper GRN 856 TX 06 Joe Barton, Incumbent R 115,396 TX 06 Felix Alvarado D 45,404 TX 06 Frank Brady LBT 1,992 TX 06 B.J. Armstrong GRN 1,245 TX 07 John Culberson, Incumbent R 96,795 TX 07 Drew Parks LBT 11,674 TX 07 John R. Skone-Palmer W 58 TX 08 Kevin Brady, Incumbent R 140,575 TX 08 Gil Guillory LBT 10,351 TX 09 Nick Lampson, Incumbent D 86,710 TX 09 Paul Williams R 59,635 TX 09 Dean L. Tucker LBT 1,613 TX 10 Lloyd Doggett, Incumbent D 114,428 TX 10 Michele S. Messina LBT 21,196 TX 11 Chet Edwards, Incumbent D 74,678 TX 11 Ramsey Farley R 68,236 TX 11 Andrew Paul Farris LBT 1,943 TX 12 Kay Granger, Incumbent R 121,208 TX 12 Edward A. Hanson LBT 10,723 TX 13 Mac Thornberry, Incumbent R 119,401 TX 13 Zane Reese D 31,218 TX 14 Ron Paul, Incumbent R 102,905 TX 14 Corby Windham D 48,224 TX 15 Ruben Hinojosa, Incumbent D 66,311 TX 16 Silvestre Reyes, Incumbent D 72,383 TX 17 Charlie Stenholm, Incumbent D 84,136 TX 17 Rob Beckham R 77,622 TX 17 Fred Jones LBT 2,046 TX 18 Sheila Jackson Lee, Incumbent D 99,161 TX 18 Phillip J. Abbott R 27,980 TX 18 Brent Sullivan LBT 1,785 TX 19 Larry Combest, Incumbent R 117,092 TX 19 Larry Johnson LBT 10,684 TX 20 Charles A. Gonzalez, Incumbent D 68,685 TX 21 Lamar Smith, Incumbent R 161,836 TX 21 John Courage D 56,206 TX 21 D.G. Roberts LBT 4,051 TX 22 Tom DeLay, Incumbent R 100,499 TX 22 Tim Riley D 55,716 TX 22 Jerry LaFleur LBT 1,612 TX 22 Joel West GRN 1,257 TX 23 Henry Bonilla, Incumbent R 77,573 TX 23 Henry Cuellar D 71,067 TX 23 Jeffrey C. Blunt LBT 1,106 TX 23 Ed Scharf GRN 806 TX 24 Martin Frost, Incumbent D 73,002 TX 24 Mike Rivera Ortega R 38,332 TX 24 Ken Ashby LBT 1,560 TX 25 Chris Bell D 63,590 TX 25 Tom Reiser R 50,041 TX 25 George Reiter GRN 1,399 TX 25 Guy McLendon LBT 1,096 TX 26 Michael C. Burgess R 123,195 TX 26 Paul William LeBon D 37,485 TX 26 David Wallace Croft LBT 2,367 TX 26 Gary R. Page GRN 1,631 TX 27 Solomon P. Ortiz, Incumbent D 68,559 TX 27 Pat Ahumada R 41,004 TX 27 Christopher J. Claytor LBT 2,646 TX 28 Ciro D. Rodriguez, Incumbent D 71,393 TX 28 Gabriel Perales, Jr. R 26,973 TX 28 Bill Stallknecht LBT 2,054 TX 29 Gene Green, Incumbent D 55,760 TX 29 Paul Hansen LBT 2,833 TX 30 Eddie Bernice Johnson, Incumbent D 88,980 TX 30 Ron Bush R 28,981 TX 30 Lance Flores LBT 1,856 TX 31 John R. Carter R 111,556 TX 31 David Bagley D 44,183 TX 31 Clark Simmons LBT 2,037 TX 31 John S. Petersen GRN 1,992 TX 31 R. C. Crawford I 1,716 TX 32 Pete Sessions R 100,226 TX 32 Pauline K. Dixon D 44,886 TX 32 Steve Martin LBT 1,582 TX 32 Carla Hubbell GRN 1,208 TX S John Cornyn R 2496,243 TX S Ron Kirk D 1955,758 TX S Scott Lanier Jameson LBT 35,538 TX S Roy H. Williams GRN 25,051 TX S Jim Wright W 1,422 =Utah= State District Candidate Party General Runoff UT 01 Rob Bishop R 109,265 UT 01 Dave Thomas D 66,104 UT 01 Craig Axford GRN 4,027 UT 01 Cody Judy W 8 UT 01 Charles Johnston W 7 UT 01 Susan Howard W 1 UT 02 Jim Matheson, Incumbent D 110,764 UT 02 John Swallow R 109,123 UT 02 Patrick Diehl GRN 2,589 UT 02 Ron Copier LBT 1,622 UT 03 Chris Cannon, Incumbent R 103,598 UT 03 Nancy Jane Woodside D 44,533 UT 03 Kitty K. Burton LBT 5,511 UT 03 John William Maurin W 1 =Virginia= State District Candidate Party General Runoff VA 01 Jo Ann S. Davis, Incumbent R 113,168 VA 02 Ed L. Schrock, Incumbent R 103,807 VA 02 D. C. Amarasinghe GRN 20,589 VA 03 Bobby Scott, Incumbent D 87,521 VA 04 J. Randy Forbes, Incumbent R 108,733 VA 05 Virgil H. Goode, Jr., Incumbent R 95,360 VA 05 Meredith M. Richards D 54,805 VA 06 Bob Goodlatte, Incumbent R 105,530 VA 07 Eric I. Cantor, Incumbent R 113,658 VA 07 Ben L. Jones D 49,854 VA 08 James P. Moran, Jr., Incumbent D 102,759 VA 08 Scott C. Tate R 64,121 VA 08 Ronald V. Crickenberger I 4,558 VA 09 Rick Boucher, Incumbent D 100,075 VA 09 Jay K. Katzen R 52,076 VA 10 Frank R. Wolf, Incumbent R 115,917 VA 10 John B. Stevens, Jr. D 45,464 VA 11 Thomas M. Davis, III, Incumbent R 135,379 VA 11 Frank W. Creel CON 26,892 VA S John W. Warner, Incumbent R 1229,894 VA S Nancy B. Spannaus I 145,102 VA S Jacob G. Hornberger, Jr. I 106,055 =Virgin Islands= State District Candidate Party General Runoff VI 00 Donna M. Christensen, Incumbent D 20,414 VI 00 Virdin C. Brown ICM 4,456 VI 00 Lilliana Belardo de O'Neal R 4,286 VI 00 Garry A. Sprauve I 996 VI 00 Amalie Parrot W 1 VI 00 #4 W 1 VI 00 Wayne James W 1 VI 00 Marise James W 1 VI 00 Alicia Chucky Hansen W 1 VI 00 Mr. Otis Alexander W 1 VI 00 Sandra M. Benjamin W 1 VI 00 Kim Ballentine W 1 VI 00 Amos Carty W 1 VI 00 Victor O. Frazer W 1 VI 00 Victor Frazer W 1 VI 00 Alicia Hansen W 1 VI 00 Alvis Christian W 1 =Vermont= State District Candidate Party General Runoff VT 00 Bernie Sanders I 144,880 VT 00 Bill Meub R 72,813 VT 00 Jane Newton PRO AND LU/PRO 3,185 VT 00 Fawn Skinner VG 2,344 VT 00 Daniel H. Krymkowski LBT 2,033 =Washington= State District Candidate Party General Runoff WA 01 Jay Inslee, Incumbent D 114,087 WA 01 Joe Marine R 84,696 WA 01 Mark B. Wilson LBT 6,251 WA 02 Rick Larsen, Incumbent D 101,219 WA 02 Norma Smith R 92,528 WA 02 Bruce Guthrie LBT 4,326 WA 02 Bernard Patrick (Bern) Haggerty GRN 4,077 WA 03 Brian Baird, Incumbent D 119,264 WA 03 Joseph Zarelli R 74,065 WA 04 Doc Hastings, Incumbent R 108,257 WA 04 Craig Mason D 53,572 WA 05 George R. Nethercutt, Jr., Incumbent R 126,757 WA 05 Bart Haggin D 65,146 WA 05 Rob Chase LBT 10,379 WA 06 Norm Dicks, Incumbent D 126,116 WA 06 Bob Lawrence R 61,584 WA 06 John A. Bennett LBT 8,744 WA 07 Jim McDermott, Incumbent D 156,300 WA 07 Carol Thorne Cassady R 46,256 WA 07 Stan Lippmann LBT 8,447 WA 08 Jennifer Dunn, Incumbent R 121,633 WA 08 Heidi Behrens-Benedict D 75,931 WA 08 Mark A. Taff LBT 5,771 WA 09 Adam Smith, Incumbent D 95,805 WA 09 Sarah Casada R 63,146 WA 09 J. Mills LBT 4,759 =Wisconsin= State District Candidate Party General Runoff WI 01 Paul Ryan, Incumbent R 140,176 WI 01 Jeffrey C. Thomas D 63,895 WI 01 George Meyers LBT 4,406 WI 02 Tammy Baldwin, Incumbent D 163,313 WI 02 Ron Greer R 83,694 WI 03 Ron Kind, Incumbent D 131,038 WI 03 Bill Arndt R 69,955 WI 03 Jeff Zastrow LBT 6,674 WI 04 Jerry Kleczka, Incumbent D 122,031 WI 04 Brian Verdin WG 18,324 WI 05 F. James Sensenbrenner, Jr., Incumbent R 191,224 WI 05 Robert Raymond I 29,567 WI 06 Tom Petri, Incumbent R 169,834 WI 07 David R. Obey, Incumbent D 146,364 WI 07 Joe Rothbauer R 81,518 WI 08 Mark Green, Incumbent R 152,745 WI 08 Andrew M. Becker D 50,284 WI 08 Dick Kaiser WG 7,338 =West Virginia= State District Candidate Party General Runoff WV 01 Alan B. Mollohan, Incumbent D 110,941 WV 01 Louis (Lou) Davis W 320 WV 02 Shelley Moore Capito, Incumbent R 98,276 WV 02 Jim Humphreys D 65,400 WV 03 Nick Joe Rahall, II, Incumbent D 87,783 WV 03 Paul E. Chapman R 37,229 WV S Jay Rockefeller, Incumbent D 275,281 WV S Jay Wolfe R 160,902 =Wyoming= State District Candidate Party General Runoff WY 00 Barbara Cubin, Incumbent R 110,229 WY 00 Ron Akin D 65,961 WY 00 Lewis Stock LBT 5,962 WY S Michael B. Enzi, Incumbent R 133,710 WY S Joyce Jansa Corcoran D 49,570 =References= *This material was compiled by: Eileen J. Canavan, Deputy Assistant Staff Director for Disclosure, and Steven Kania, Public Information Specialist. This work of the FEC is in the public domain. =External links= *http://www.FEC.gov/ (FEC homepage) *http://www.fec.gov/pubrec/fe2002/ (Federal Election 2002) Category:2002 elections